Products, such as iTunes©, exist that allow a group of users on the same local area network LAN to share their digital music collections thereby giving each member of the group access to songs that are not necessarily on their local machine. In many of these products, like iTunes©, a user can access the collection of only one other user on the LAN at a time. The user cannot aggregate the collections of all users on the LAN. Further, the shared individual collections do not maintain any of the organizational structure (i.e., playlists) created by the original owner of the collection. Even if the collections of the users were aggregated, unless a user works in an environment where the user base is constantly changing or users are consistently adding new music, the content available from the aggregated collection would likely become stale.